


the wrong side of history

by Brim



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Medical Torture, two very traumatized chinchillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: Two survivors confront each other in the ruins of Karm.
Relationships: Nehan & Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	the wrong side of history

**Author's Note:**

> a big, big thank you to the dear, twitter: @dydroit/ao3: FreeTheSoul for help editing/profread!
> 
> since, this written before part 2 of the seeds of redemption and it's set after part 1, you may think of it was an au-ish type of bad ending

The poison took effect quicker than he expected. His body grew weak, feet shaky and Six fell forward limply. He would‘ve hit the ground if it wasn‘t for Nehan letting him slump against his shoulder. Two securing hands on his waist braced him and Six self-indulgently just let himself lean into the touch.

“This won’t kill you. It’s used for anesthesia.” Nehan explained calmly. He then half-dragged, half-carried Six like a ragdoll to the base of a great tree and let him sit there as he knelt down beside him. Gloved fingertips traced lightly along the curves and edges of Six’s mask until they swiftly unlocked the mechanism and took it off.

“…Younger than I expected,” he commented dryly.

Six felt infinitely more exposed and vulnerable now. He shivered lightly as he strained to look up and try to at least appear dignified while facing Nehan despite the cold dread spreading in his veins. Fear was normal, he tried to tell himself. It was familiar, but fear of what? He had reached a point of acceptance when he came to face Nehan in the ruins of Karm alone for whatever retribution the man had prepared for him.

However, his heart was in a turmoil and his thoughts were, for once, paralyzed. The life he had managed to salvage from these ruins - the life he had built with others - was about to end, and that terrified Six beyond reason.

So, was it fear of losing it all? _Is this how Nehan felt?_

“The dosage last time was weak.” Nehan’s cool voice sobered him and Six realized he’d been breathing heavily. “This time, I’ll make sure you’ll permanently lose your mind.”

“So… the…” Six struggled to try and speak. His mind was moving, trying to make connections between fragmented thoughts and information and to find a way out of this, but his body wasn’t responding to its calls.

He realized he had been lied to.

“The ceremony?” Nehan tilted his head slightly. “It was real, but the medicine is different. I wouldn’t know how to make it. The person who did was killed.”

_By you._

Six swallowed hard and his lower lip quivered. His heartbeat was so loud he could hear it in his ears like a war drum. Nehan observed for a moment, and then another, placed two finger on his throat and checked his pupils. Six realized that he was methodological, his movements calculated, as if he’d done this many times before. Perhaps sensing the odd look that Six was giving him, Nehan decided to speak again.

“I knew torture was an ineffective way to acquire information. The Magasin family made me do it regardless, and I was very good at my job,” he explained plainly as he continued working on him. Six watched him carefully. It was now that he noticed that the small sliver of exposed skin between glove and jacket was covered in scars. _Was this also my fault?_

“Well, I had to be.” Nehan continued. His voice sounded distant, detached from memory and what he was doing. “The boss paid good money to buy me.”

Six exhaled deeply, half from shock, half in an effort to manage the spreading pain. The poison he was given was starting to make his body feel infinitely more sensible and sore to the tiniest of movement. Even just breathing felt like he was tearing his lungs apart.

“Ne…Nehan, I …” Six still tried to speak. His ears twitched sideways.

“Are you going to apologize? Beg for forgiveness?” It was subtle, but the poison in his tone was harsher than the one coursing through Six’s veins.

Six went silent. He did want to apologize, perhaps in vain, as he knew his words wouldn’t bring Nehan any peace - nor was Six expecting forgiveness. He understood that what he’d done was horrible and he knew now that not everyone in Karm had been responsible for the way he had been treated, but he had been too angry and sorrowful in his rampage to care. As if possessed by a demon, a madness overtaking him as he struck down indiscriminately.

He was a monster.

“I expect nothing less.” Nehan’s tone returned its apathetic calmness.

Six sighed deeply. His deeds were beyond redemption, and perhaps by running away from his past he had thought that he could escape from what he’d done and pretend like it didn’t haunt him. Live alone and not trouble anyone, not cause any more problems, but people still looked after him, people still wanted to help him. People were _kind_ to him.

People never abandoned him, despite being a monster.

“I do so wonder… who will eventually put you down.” Nehan grabbed Six’s arm and roughly pulled down the leather armor, exposing skin. Swiftly, he pulled out a vial from his coat. “The Enforcers? The Eternals.” He mused out loud as he injected the familiar poison directly and depressed the opening once the contents of the vial had been emptied. “Or, perhaps… that crew?”

Six tensed up and his ears drew back, almost flat against his head. Unlike the previous, deadening liquid, this one felt like a fire spread in his system.

“What was the captain’s name again? Oh, right…”

At the mention of their name, Six thrashed weakly as if against invisible restraints. His body still felt heavy, but fear evolved into anger.

“Don’t…!” There was a threatening look to his eyes, despite his weak disposition. Nehan’s ears twitched nervously as he watched him, waited for a moment or two before standing up.

“Don’t worry. I don’t intend to involve any more people in this.” He said, his tone matter-of-fact. “Least of all _children.”_

The irony wasn’t lost on Six and, despite Nehan’s reassurances, his glare didn’t falter. Nehan continued staring down at him for a few moments longer and time seemingly came to a standstill.

“Mugen called you kind…” He said eventually and Six furrowed his brows in confusion. “I suppose you had that luxury in your life.”  
“What… Ugh!” Six moaned in pain when he felt a piercing agony. Nehan had stepped on his shoulder, gradually shifting pressure between light and unbearable.

“He told me that… that place was warm and kind.” He continued calmly as he dug his heel in Six’s shoulder, drilling into it and slowly dislocating the limb. “That you are not my enemy.”

Six groaned in pain. His body shook and he tried to break free, but it was futile. It was as if he was pinned by metal beams. The heel dug deeper.

“What a joke,” Nehan huffed. “To think that, despite everything you’ve done, you managed to live on happily - as if nothing ever happened. You were surrounded by so many people, meanwhile, I…”

His voice wavered. Six’s ears strained forward. Behind the mask, Six could hear the distinct sound of wheezing. Nehan was breathing heavily.

“But it’s… of no matter.” Nehan inhaled sharply and quickly composed himself. He stepped away and knelt down again as Six moved to press a hand to his injured shoulder.

“Will they try to hunt me down in order to avenge you?” Nehan muttered, perhaps thinking out loud. “The crew won’t be a problem. Your Eternal buddies, on the other hand…” His voice trailed off and Six closed his eyes.

Siete, that reckless man, would without a doubt be angry. Funf and Song would probably be sad. Quatre might be happy that he’s finally gone, while Esser would hide her sorrow as always. The rest would likely also mourn him, but they would eventually move on and he’d just be another fallen comrade to weigh on their minds.

“Well, regardless, we will both disappear on this island.”

_It will end, here, where it all started._

Six blinked, confused by his words and tried to shift in protest.

“What are you…”

“Relax.” He shushed him. Nehan ran a hand over his head and stroked his hair. The touch was reassuring and comforting. Six’s ears moved slightly forward. “The more you resist it, the more you’ll struggle.”

Six looked downwards. A familiar guilt settled in his throat like a choking lump, but he was at loss about what to do or say. Nehan’s petting had a deceptively calming effect on him and he found himself too tired to fight against it.

“I’ve given you more mercy than _you_ ever did.”

His head lolled and his eyes widened in shock when Six realized that he was starting to doze off. Nehan’s treatment was starting to take effect. With his free hand, Nehan pushed Six’s chest lightly to lean him properly against the tree.

“Sleep for now, and when you wake up, well…” His words trailed off with a satisfied hum. Six struggled to keep his eyes open, but it was an uphill battle that he was rapidly losing.

“Nehan… you can… change…” Six struggled to mutter before nothingness overtook him.

Nehan shook his head and stood up.

“No, it’s far too late for that,” he replied quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I deeply appreciate your feedback!
> 
> I was possessed by the demon of coping and needed karmfam cope
> 
> well part 1 was...mixed opinions to say the least, but I really enjoyed my emotional support chinchilla and his traumatized-ass cousin, so I'm really looking forward to part 2 and hoping for the best before final verdict


End file.
